The present invention relates to time controlled cigarette dispensing devices.
Cigarette dispensers of the character to which the present invention relates have been well known heretofore. Generally they include a housing within which there is provided means for storing a supply of cigarettes, means for serially dispensing the cigarettes, and control means for regulating the dispensing of the cigarettes at some predetermined series of delayed time intervals. A typical device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,957 issued Sept. 21, 1965 to J. Reitzes. Another device of similar character in which the container is provided with a time controlled locking mechanism allowing access to the contents of the container only at predetermined times is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,435 issued Aug. 7, 1973 to Giora Belkin.
It is believed that cigarette dispensing devices of the type whereby cigarettes are dispensed in accordance with a predetermined timed sequence, but where the device remains unlocked and is accessible between the dispensing intervals, is most preferable for psychological reasons. Prior devices of the type powered by an electric motor have been so constructed as to be continuously in operation and have also been relatively complex. Thus, the constant drain on the device's battery has necessitated frequent replacement whereas constructions requiring multiple gearing, for example, have been costly to produce. These factors appear to be two primary reasons why time controlled cigarette dispensers have not been as commercially successful to date as had been anticipated. However, due to the increasing awareness by the general public of the serious health hazards presented by smoking it is of crucial importance that a device of the character described be made available to the public which is not encumbered by the failings of prior devices.